Petrichor
by GwendyMary
Summary: Keduanya dipertemukan dibawah rintik hujan,diantara petrichor yang menguar,karena keduanya selalu berhubungan dengan hujan/100 juta dollar amerika bagi yang bisa memenangkan hati sang putri!/Hanya sandiwara,huh?/Dan selama masih ada hujan,maka masih ada Sasuke dan Sakura/Bad summary,RnR if you mind! ONESHOOT!


**Naruto and the characters belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Petrichor_ belongs to GwendyMary**

**OOC, Alur kadang cepet kadang lambat, Aneh, Gajelas, dsbg**

**RnR If You Mind**

**Hope You Like It!**

**P.S: _Petrichor_ adalah nama senyawa dari aroma khas yang ditimbulkan oleh tumbuhan dan tanah setelah turun hujan.**

* * *

_**Petrichor**_

* * *

Sakura namanya. Sesuai dengan warna rambutnya yang bagaikan bunga Sakura. Ya, Sakura namanya. Seorang gadis yang pendiam, penyendiri, dan bisa dibilang dingin. Kontras sekali dengan warna rambutnya yang begitu cerah. Sakura itu 'redup'. Nona muda yang kelak akan mewarisi semua harta milik keluarganya ini tak pernah terlihat normal seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya. Bukan, bukan tidak normal secara fisik. Yang tidak normal darinya adalah semua sikapnya.

Disaat gadis-gadis lain terlihat terkikik saat melihat pujaan hati mereka, Sakura sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan semua pelajarannya. Bahkan semua buku yang berada di perpustakaan pribadi miliknya telah habis dibaca semuanya. Disaat gadis-gadis lain sibuk dengan segala macam _make up_, Sakura sendiri hanya menyisir rambutnya simple dan memakai _lipgloss_ yang sangat tipis. Tak masalah, karena semua itu tak mengurangi sedikitpun kecantikan miliknya.

Gadis berbola mata Emerald itu kini tengah berayun-ayun di taman belakang rumahnya. Oh tidak, mungkin lebih tepat bila disebut **istana **nya. Suara decitan khas ayunan yang berayun terdengar pelan namun jelas karena sangat sepi di sekitar situ. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati sepoi angin yang mengusap pipinya dan memainkan rambutnya. Sangat tenang.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Sakura sangat kesepian. Ia adalah anak tunggal dan ia benar-benar butuh teman bermain. Kedua orang tuanya bisa dibilang cukup sibuk dengan semua pekerjaan 'menumpuk uang' mereka. Meski begitu, terkadang, ya terkadang, kedua orang tuanya akan mengajaknya untuk berlibur saat liburan tiba. Sekedar melepas penat dari segala macam pekerjaan itu sepertinya. Kalau sempat, sepupunya yang bernama Sasori juga akan datang ke istananya. Membawa banyak bawaan, pemuda itu pasti akan dengan sempat-sempatnya membawa 'sesuatu' untuk Sakura.

Miniatur eiffel, topi baret, buku-buku dari Prancis, bahkan makanan kecil dari negeri _Wine _itu. Sasori memang menuntut ilmu musik disana dan sepertinya pemuda berambut merah darah itu berniat untuk menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupnya di Prancis. Menurutnya, tinggal sendirian di Prancis lebih menarik dan menantang dibanding tinggal di Jepang bersama keluarganya. "Kalau kau berhasil mendapat pringkat pertama seantero Jepang saat kelulusan nanti, aku akan mengajakmu ke Prancis selama sebulan. " Janji Sasori beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum jet pribadinya membawanya pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Jepang, tanah kelahirannya.

Sudut bibir Sakura menaik, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang begitu menawan bagi semua kaum adam. Tak taukah sepupunya itu bahwa sebelum kelulusanpun, ia sudah menjadi gadis terjenius di umurnya seantero Jepang?

"Aku akan menyusulnya... ya suatu hari nanti. "

* * *

_"For every minute you are angry, you lose sixty seconds of happiness... "_

* * *

"Dia itu seharusnya sudah bermasalah dengan segala hal yang berbau cinta-cintaan! " Tsunade menarik rambutnya frustasi kemudian meringis kesakitan akibat kebodohannya. Sang suami, Jiraiya, mendengus melihat kekonyolan yang barusan dilakukan istrinya. Sudah tau sakit, pakai ditarik segala. _Perempuan itu memang indah, tapi susah dimengerti. _batinnya.

"Nanti juga tertarik sendiri. Sudahlah biarkan saja. " Jiraiya menguap dan bersiap untuk tidur. Pekerjaannya di kantor hari ini sangat menguras tenaganya dan yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah tidur, bukan mendengar ocehan panjang istrinya yang akan membuatnya terjaga sampai tengah malam mungkin. Tsunade mendelik mendengar jawaban asal suaminya.

"Ini bukan hal main-main, Jiraiya! Putri kita bisa saja tidak normal! Oh ayolah, kau tidak peduli kepada putri semata wayangmu sendiri?! bagaimana kalau nanti ia malah menjadi perawan tua?! " pekik Tsunade tak terima.

"Setidaknya ia menjadi perawan tua yang kaya raya? " Jiraiya yang kini sudah duduk dari posisi berbaringnya mengendikkan bahu dengan wajah yang menurut Tsunade sangat cocok untuk dihajar habis-habisan.

"JIRAIYA! " Tsunade memekik lagi dengan suara yang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding sebelumnya.

Jiraiya buru-buru mengambil bantal yang berada di belakangnya untuk tameng, takut-takut keganasan istrinya itu kembali bangkit. Oke, selera tidurnya benar-benar hilang sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur tenang jika yang tidur di sampingnya adalah seorang monster?! "Baiklah baiklah. Kau maunya kau melakukan apa, _Hime_? " tanyanya masih dengan nada takut-takut.

"Beri hadiah 100 juta dollar Amerika kepada yang berhasil memikat hati putri kita! "

"HAH?! "

* * *

_"This is your life! Write your own happy ending! "_

* * *

Onyx milik pemuda itu tampak berpendar penuh harap melihat berita yang terpajang di halaman depan koran yang baru saja dibelinya pagi ini namun wajahnya tampak datar, khas Uchiha pastinya. Uchiha bungsu itu terus-terusan membaca berulang-ulang tulisan hitam pekat yang tercetak jelas di secarik kertas lebar itu. **"HADIAH 100 JUTA DOLLAR AMERIKA BAGI YANG BISA MENDAPATKAN HATI SANG PENGUSAHA KAYA! " **dan sederet tulisan-tulisan informasi kecil di bawahnya. "Jadi sang _Hime _sedang mencari seorang Pangeran, huh? " seringainya.

"Hey, Sasuke! Aku dari tadi memanggilmu tau! " teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning nanas yang baru saja datang sambil membawa dua buah cangkir berisi cappucino. Manik Aquamarinenya menatap curiga sahabatnya yang kini malah sibuk-sibuknya membaca koran. Suatu hal yang tak biasa mengingat sahabat ravennya satu ini tak mau repot-repot mengetahui apalagi mengurusi persoalan yang tak membawa keuntungan baginya. _Berarti ini ada untungnya pasti! _pikir Naruto penuh curiga.

Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Naruto memandangnya dengan Sangat-Sangat-Tidak-Naruto, mulai menoleh. "Hn? " tanyanya sesingkat-singkatnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bibir Naruto membentuk menjadi sebuah kerucut dan ia memasang tampang yang sangat aneh. "Kau merencanakan apa, eh Teme? " Sasuke menyentil dahi Naruto sehingga pemuda itu menghentikan ekspresi anehnya dan mengusap-usap dahinya yang terasa sakit.

"Hey! " seru Naruto tak terima dengan sentilan Sasuke.

"Makanya jangan buat wajah yang aneh-aneh. Nih baca! " Sasuke menyodorkan koran yang dinobatkan olehnya sebagai Koran Pertama Yang Berhasil Menarik Perhatian Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto membaca dengan cepat serentetan kata yang bercetak tebal itu lalu aquamarinenya mulai bersinar-sinar dengan bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman lebar. _Tuh kan bener ada untungnya. Dasar mahasiswa krisis uang. Eh, tapi aku juga termasuk krisis sih. Malah lebih krisis. _pikir Naruto ngaco.

"Jadi apa rencanamu? Bagaimana kau akan menemukan gadis ini? Datang ke istananya itu dan berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya? Menculiknya dan mengancamnya untuk memilihmu? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? " Naruto bertanya bertubi-tubi tak sabar.

"Entahlah... "

"_Baka _Teme! "

* * *

_Do you believe in love at the first sight? Or should i walk by again? "_

* * *

Tetes-tetes hujan mulai menyerbu Konoha pagi itu. Butiran-butiran air yang sebelumnya menempel kini seakan-akan sedang berlomba-lomba untuk turun dari daun. Aroma khas hujan, _petrichor, _mulai tercium berselang dengan tetesan hujan yang sudah jatuh sekian banyak. Hanya sebuah hujan kecil biasa yang seperti membersihkan atmosfer-atmosfer udara yang ada di bumi. Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Baru saja pagi dan ia sudah mengalami kesialan tiga kali berturut-turut. Pertama, ia telat bangun karena begadang semalaman untuk menulis Novelnya yang memang belum selesai. Kedua, skripsinya yang sudah setengah ia kerjakan kini hilang tak tahu kemana. Ketiga, motornya tiba-tiba rusak sehingga ia terpaksa untuk mengayuh sepeda berkeranjang milik Naruto yang biasanya dipakai untuk ke supermarket,ke kampusnya yang bisa dibilang jauh.

Tak melihat jalan, ia berlalu begitu saja sampai akhirnya ia tak sengaja menubruk seorang gadis. "Ouch! " pekik gadis itu dan dengan sukses bokongnya mendarat di jalanan yang berisi genangan air kotor. Sprash! Air itu membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke menepuk dahinya frustasi. Tak bisakah ia mendapat keberuntungan sedikit saja untuk hari ini?

Buru-buru Sasuke menolong gadis itu untuk berdiri. Gadis itu menunduk, sibuk dengan baju seragamnya yang sudah basah dan kotor. Sasuke memungut tas sekolah gadis itu yang berbentuk seperti koper dan diberikannya kepada gadis itu. Tak lupa juga ia memberikan sebuah sapu tangan miliknya yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari saku celananya. "Kau tak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka? " tanyanya dengan nada cemas. Kalau gadis ini terluka bisa gawat dan ia akan terpaksa mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Tidak terpaksa juga sih karena itu semua memang murni kesalahannya.

Sang gadis mendongak, memandang Sasuke yang beberapa puluh cm lebih tinggi darinya dengan manik Emeraldnya yang menawan. Mahkota pinknya tergerai panjang dan untungnya tidak terkena cipratan air sedikitpun. Wajah porselen manisnya juga tak ternoda oleh genangan air tadi sedikitpun. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura. Malas diantar adalah alasan Sakura saat ayahnya sudah berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya naik ke mobil yang sudah dikemudikan oleh supir pribadi miliknya. Itu semua karena Sakura ingin mencium aroma _petrichor_, aroma kesukaannya. Kalau naik mobil kan susah mencium aromanya, itulah katanya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Ia benar-benar terpesona dengan sosok gadis yang bagaikan boneka di hadapannya ini. Seumur-umur tak pernah ia melihat gadis secantik gadis yang barusan ditabraknya ini. Sebersit rasa syukur mulai melintas di batinnya. Inikah keberuntungan yang _Kami-sama _berikan padanya hari ini setelah segala macam kesialan yang ia miliki? Oh tidak, bahkan ia rela jika semua keberuntungannya dalam seharian penuh ini habis hanya untuk bertemu dengan gadis ini. Sakura sendiri juga ikut terdiam. Ia bersekolah di sekolah putri dan jarang sekali baginya untuk melihat seorang laki-laki dalam jarak dekat kecuali ayahnya dan Sasori, kakak sepupunya.

Aroma _petrichor _menguar dari tanah disamping trotoar jalan, seakan-akan bisa membaca keadaan. Manik Emerald itu masih mengamati setiap lekukan di wajah Sasuke lalu beralih dari arah ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Tingginya sama seperti Sasori. Wajahnya kelihatan dingin namun Sakura bisa menilai bahwa pemuda ini termasuk pemuda yang cukup peduli kepada wanita dan bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya. Onyxnya yang sekelam malam itu terus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang entah sulit dimengerti baginya. Seperti tersadar dari alam mimpi, Sasuke mulai berbicara atau lebih tepatnya mengulang kembali pertanyaannya yang barusan. Bukan Uchiha sekali untuk mengulang perkataan. "Kau tak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka? "

Sakura menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. Gadis itu juga sudah tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya memandang penampilan Sakura yang sudah basah kuyup akibat kecerobohannya tadi. Mengantar gadis ini pulang dan menerima 'tarikan pencabut nyawa' dari dosennya atau meninggalkan gadis ini disini dan setidaknya hukumannya saat masuk kelas nanti diringankan? _Mengantar gadis ini pulang dan aku akan berbohong kepada si dosen pencabut nyawa itu! _batin Sasuke mantap.

"Eng... seragammu basah dan kau tak mungkin ke sekolah dengan seragam itu. Jadi, ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Naik sepeda ini tak apa kan? Atau kau mau naik taksi? "

Sakura tak bersuara dan hanya menggeleng tanda ia tak keberatan jika harus naik sepeda. Sasuke tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah bangku belakang sepedanya, menyuruh Sakura untuk naik. Sakura lalu dengan anggun duduk di sepeda itu, membiarkan Sasuke mengantarnya pulang. Toh lagipula ia tak bisa pergi ke sekolah dengan seragam yang basah kuyup seperti ini.

"Ah, kenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha International University tahun keempat sastra. Kau? " tanya Sasuke, mengusir rasa bosannya saat mengayuh sepeda.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, France-Japan International High School kelas 3. " jawab Sakura seadanya. Sasuke kagum saat Sakura menyebutkan sekolahnya. FJIHS bukanlah sekolah biasa. Itu adalah sekolah dimana semua murid berkantong sangat-sangat tebal bersekolah. Lulusannya akan ditempatkan di Universitas terbaik di Prancis. _Kalau dia anak orang kaya, kenapa ke sekolah jalan kaki? _Sasuke bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri, terlalu enggan untuk bertanya kepada Sakura. Kesannya jadi seperti Psycho yang berusaha mendekati mangsanya. Tak dianggap Pedophile saja sudah cukup beruntung baginya dan ia tak mau menerima resiko untuk dicap Psycho oleh gadis dibelakangnya.

Sasuke terus mengayuh sepedanya sampai akhirnya ia bingung, mereka ini sebenarnya mau kemana?

"Errr... Sakura? Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Anu, ini sebenarnya jalan ke rumahmu lewat mana ya? "

Dan bisa dibuktikan, terpesonanya Uchiha Sasuke bisa menyebabkan otak sang Uchiha bungsu itu mendadak mati dan berubah menjadi seperti orang idiot.

* * *

_"You should've said 'Nice to meet you, im your other half.'_ _"_

* * *

Peluh membasahi pelipis si pemuda raven tersebut ketika sepeda mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang menjulang tinggi. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kamera CCTV yang terpasang di tembok samping pagar. "Ini aku, Sakura. Biarkan aku masuk bersama dengan temanku. " Seketika, pintu gerbang kokoh itu mulai terbuka, menampilkan hamparan rumput hijau yang luas dengan sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai istana di tengahnya. "_Welcome home_, _young mistress_. _Bienvenue maîtresse chez les jeunes. Okaeri Sakura-sama. Welkom thuis jonge meesteres. Benvenuto padroncina casa... _" dan puluhan bahasa lain terdengar dari sebuah speaker kecil saat Sakura memasuki gerbang rumahnya bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, ini serius rumahmu? " tanya Sasuke, masih takjub dengan semua hal yang menurutnya sangatlah mewah seperti ini. Oke, keluarganya memang kaya raya tapi tidak sampai seperti ini juga. Ini benar-benar seperti seorang... keluarga kerajaan. Beberapa tukang kebun yang dilewati Sakura menunduk hormat padanya dan Sakura membalas mereka dengan sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat Sasuke terbius sesaat.

Pintu rumah Sakura yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik langsung terbuka begitu Sakura melangkahkan kakinya diatas lantai marmer depan rumahnya. _Sakura ini sebenarnya anak Raja atau siapa sih? _pikir Sasuke sambil terus mengikuti langkah Sakura yang berada di depannya. "Sasuke, kau bisa duduk di ruang tamu dulu. Aku akan ganti baju sebentar. " kata Sakura lalu berlari ke atas, menapaki puluhan tangga yang menuju lantai 2. Onyx Sasuke berpendar ke seluruh ruangan.

Ruang tamu itu dilapisi Wallpaper berwarna dasar hitam yang dihiasi oleh ukiran-ukiran berwarna putih. Sasuke melangkah mendekati lukisan besar yang terpajang dengan rapih disamping perapian. Lukisan seorang wanita bermata Emerald dan berambut _blonde_. Wajah wanita itu bukan wajah seorang wanita Jepang biasanya, malah terlihat seperti seorang wanita Prancis. Kepalanya itu dinaikkan keatas, persis seperti gaya seorang _Lady _namun sebuah senyuman anggun terpatri di wajah sempurnanya. Ia memakai sebuah _Victorian Dress _khas bangsawan berwarna kuning _soft _berpita-pita. Sangat elegant! _Mungkinkah ia ibu Sakura? Jadi ternyata Sakura itu keturunan Prancis ya... pantas bola matanya berbeda dari warna bola mata orang Asia. _pikir Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Itu _grand-mère _saat ia masih muda. " Sakura tiba-tiba datang memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan batin Sasuke. Sakura melangkah menuruni tangga terakhir. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress putih yang melekat cocok di tubuhnya. Sasuke terpana sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk paham. "Kau seharusnya kuliah bukan sekarang? Aku bisa menyuruh supir pribadiku untuk mengantarmu ke kampus. Aku juga akan ikut untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada dosenmu disana nanti. Ayo! " Sebelum sempat menolak tawaran Sakura, Sasuke keburu ditarik oleh tangan mungil halus milik Sakura ke arah garasi.

Deretan mobil mewah tampak di hadapan Sasuke beserta supir-supir yang siap mengantar Sakura. Hanya tinggal memilih saja dan mereka akan siap mengantar Sakura kemanapun. Itu kan tugas mereka? Sakura kembali menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil Rolls Royce miliknya dan supir pribadinya langsung menyetir mobil itu ke arah tujuan yang telah disebutkan Sakura. Konoha International University.

Mobil mewah itu melaju dengan cepat tanpa hambatan ke arah kampus Sasuke. Awalnya sang supir tampak heran dengan kehadiran Sasuke tapi sepertinya supir itu enggan bertanya kepada nona mudanya. Rolls Royce itu akhirnya sampai di depan pintu masuk KIU. Sasuke turun lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sakura yang langsung diberikan senyum oleh gadis itu. "Kau yakin? " tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk dan mereka mulai masuk. Seperti dugaan Sasuke, ketika mereka memasuki kampus, semua mata tertuju ke arah mereka. Para pemuda yang ada di koridor kampus langsung terpana dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka hanya untuk memandangi Sakura yang terlihat sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu. Jujur, Sasuke tak suka dengan pandangan mereka kepada Sakura maka digenggamnya tangan Sakura. Sakura sendiri terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu tapi tak melepaskan tangannya. _Tangannya besar seperti Sasori Nii-san _pikir Sakura.

Suasana kelas yang awalnya agak riuh, kini sunyi senyap dengan kehadiran seorang gadis cantik nan elegan di samping Sasuke yang sedang menjelaskan alasan Sasuke sangat telat. Sang dosen sendiri sepertinya begitu terpesona dengan kecantikan Sakura sehingga dengan senang hati memberikan keringanan hukuman kepada Sasuke. Onyx Sasuke memutar bosan, dasar dosen ganjen. Sakura tersenyum berterima kasih sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah menuju ke tempat duduknya.

"_Merci, _Sasuke. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. " Suara perkataan terakhir Sakura terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi selain itu.

"Haruno Sakura... " gumamnya.

"Eh Teme, itu kan Haruno Sakura anak si Pengusaha Terkaya di Asia, Jiraiya, yang jadi incaranmu itu kan? " tanya Naruto, berhasil mengaktifkan kembali otak jenius milik Sasuke.

"EH?! "

* * *

_"Falling in love is finding something worth risking your life for. "_

* * *

"Aku ini rela cuti dari pekerjaanku hanya demi ini tau! Jadi jangan marah-marah terus! " Jiraiya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Meskipun umurnya sudah kepala empat, sikapnya tak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Sama sekali tak ada wibawanya, malah kekanakan. Tsunade mendelik ke arah suaminya. Mereka sekarang berada di ruang kerja milik Jiraiya. Ruangan itu kedap suara sehingga memungkinkan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan 'Top Secret' milik keduanya.

"Kau kira hanya kau saja yang rela cuti. Aku juga harus meninggalkan setumpuk dokumen pentingku demi ini. Dan jangan kau berani bilang kata 'Hanya' yang berkesan seperti ini bukan masalah penting, tuan. Lihatlah! Putri semata wayang kita sama sekali belum pernah jatuh cinta! Bukankah itu tidak normal?! " Tsunade berbicara panjang lebar dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela besar ruang kerjanya yang menyuguhkan pemandangan Sakura yang sedang berjalan masuk ke rumah diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya. "Apa ini kurang, nyonya besar?! "

Tsunade langsung berlari ke arah jendela, menggeser Jiraiya yang protes akan hal itu namun tak diindahkan olehnya. Putri semata wayangnya punya teman! Putri semata wayangnya membawa teman ke rumahnya! Bahkan temannya itu laki-laki! "Khukhukhu... " tawa Tsunade aneh membuat Jiraiya bergidik.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan cara tawa anehmu itu? Aku heran bagaimana bisa _mère_ yang benar-benar anggun bisa memiliki anak sepertimu. "

"Berisik. " Bola mata Tsunade makin melebar ketika melihat pemuda Raven yang berada di belakang Sakura itu _blushing _saat melihat Sakura tersenyum kepada para tukang kebun. Wanita berambut _blonde _persis seperti milik ibunya itu makin yakin bahwa pemuda itu menyukai putrinya. Berbagai macam khayalan aneh mulai muncul di kepalanya berbarengan dengan ekspresi anehnya yang ikut terpatri di wajah anggunnya.

"Sepertinya kita sudah menemukan calon menantu kita, Jiraiya. Khukhukhu... "

Pria _freak _dengan wanita _freak_? Cocok bukan?

* * *

_"Love is the beginning of all the joy which nature has store for us. "_

* * *

Entah kenapa, hujan akhir-akhir selalu turun di Konoha. Genangan air yang baru saja akan mengering kembali basah dan makin banyak. Jalanan tetap tak kunjung sepi meski hujan tak henti-hentinya mengguyur, seakan-akan tak mempedulikan para manusia yang kelihatannya agak kesusahan karena datangnya dirinya. Matahari tak kunjung muncul, yang ada hanya awan-awan _cumulus _bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin yang membawanya. Disamping banyak orang yang membenci hujan, dua orang cucu Adam dan Hawa tampak menikmati hujan itu seiring dengan aroma _petrichor _yang selalu tercium. Aroma yang saling mengingatkan kedua anak manusia itu tentang pertemuan mereka beberapa minggu lalu.

Sasuke berjalan santai di trotoar jalan, membiarkan rintik hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Ia menyukai hal itu karena tetesan hujan yang menyentuhnya seakan-akan menyegarkan kembali memorinya tentang gadis bermata Emerald specialnya. Haruno Sakura. Headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya dengan kebetulannya memutar sebuah lagu yang makin membuatnya ingin untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sakura, _Everything _milik Michael Buble.

_You're a falling star  
You're the getaway car  
You're the line in the sand  
When I go too far_

Pemuda raven itu terus berjalan sambil menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya itu, tak peduli dengan tatapan memuja dari para kaum Hawa ataupun tatapan aneh dari para kaum Adam. Dunianya benar-benar terasa seperti terbalik! Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura, dan Haruno Sakura. Hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Emerald itu kembali terbayang di benaknya dan jantungnya kembali berdegup cepat, beriringan dengan irama musik yang didengarkannya. Ah, perasaan indah apa ini? Rasanya sangat indah, seakan akan dunianya begitu sempurna.

_You're the swimming pool  
On an August day  
And you're the perfect thing to say_

Matanya terpejam, semakin menikmati rintik hujan yang kian membasahi tubuhnya. Setengah dari baju yang dikenakannya sudah basah terkena air hujan tapi Sasuke tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Selama ia bisa mencium aroma _petrichor _dari tanah yang mengingatkannya akan sosok Sakura, maka semuanya tak apa. _Petrichor_, aroma yang terus menghantuinya selama satu minggu penuh ini semenjak pertemuannya dengan Sakura. Akankah ia bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi?

_And you play it coy  
But it's kinda cute  
Oh when you smile at me  
You know exactly what you do_

_Baby don't pretend_  
_That you don't know it's true_  
_'Cause you can see it_  
_When I look at you_

Lain sisi, lain orang. Si gadis bermahkota secerah bunga Sakura itu sedang tenang-tenangnya duduk di ayunan miliknya. Rintik-rintik hujan jarang mengenainya, seakan-akan mereka tak tega menodai kulit porselen milik gadis itu yang terdiri dari gumpalan doa-doa yang selalu dilantunkannya setiap minggu. Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia terlihat menikmati lagu yang terputar lewat headsetnya juga. Sama seperti pemuda yang ada di lain sisi. Entah kebetulan atau takdir, lagu kesukaan sekaligus lagu yang sedang mereka putar itu sama. Bibir ranum milik Sakura terdengar sedang melantunkan lirik lagu itu meskipun pelan.

_And in this crazy life  
And through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything_

"Haruno Sakura... "

"Uchiha Sasuke ya? "

Dan sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah keduanya.

* * *

_"Falling in love should be like polaroids, instant. "_

* * *

"Ino, apa itu... cinta? " tanya Sakura pada sahabat sedari kecilnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Manik Aquamarine Ino melebar, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum manis dan menjawab pertanyaan gadis di sampingnya. "Cinta itu... memberikan seseorang kekuatan untuk menghancurkan kita, tapi kita percaya bahwa ia takkan melakukannya. Cinta itu keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kita kepada orang yang kita cintai atau melihatnya mencintai orang lain. Cinta itu, ketika ia mencintai orang lain dan sudah jelas bahwa ia tak mencintai kita, tapi kita tetap menunggunya, masih yakin suatu hari nanti ia akan berbalik. Cinta itu, ketika kita akan mencaci makinya karena telah melukai kita, tapi kita tau itu akan melukainya maka kita memendamnya sendiri dan berpikir lebih baik melukai kita daripada melukai dia. Cinta itu... manis tapi sekaligus beracun. "

Sakura memandang Ino dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Tak ada satupun kalimat Ino yang mendeskripsikan tentang dirinya ke Sasuke. _Berarti ini bukan cinta ya... _pikirnya.

"Ino, jangan menyerah! Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan Sai! Hehehe. " Sakura kemudian memeluk Ino yang kini sekujur tubuhnya sudah bergetar. Gadis itu tau bahwa Ino pasti sedang mengingat Sai. Seorang pemuda bodoh yang tak kunjung menyadari bahwa ada gadis sempurna yang menunggunya untuk berbalik, sekedar melihat dan menganggap.

Satu hal yang Sakura tau tentang cinta.

Cinta itu... sakit.

* * *

_"Its no big deal, really. Break her heart, let her down, make her cry. Cause you '**care**' about her. Right? "_

* * *

Jiraiya tampak sibuk di kantornya. Tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung berada di sisi kiri dan kanannya, menunggu agar tangan itu meraih dan menandatanganinya. Lelaki berumur 40 tahunan itu menghela nafasnya lamat-lamat. Ia sungguh lelah tentang semua ini. Pekerjaannya yang selalu menumpuk, putrinya yang entahlah, sulit dijelaskan. Jujur, ia sendiri juga penasaran dengan pemuda bermodel rambut emo itu yang dibawa putrinya ke rumah. Ingin bertanya ke putrinya, tapi waktu seakan-akan menghalangi. Semua pekerjaan ini menghambatnya untuk berada di rumah.

KRING KRING

Telefon kantor yang berada di sampingnya berbunyi nyaring, membuyarkan pikiran penatnya. _Siapa lagi ini? tch. _pikirnya kesal. Bahkan waktunya untuk berpikir saja terganggu, eh?

Diangkatnya telefon itu dengan malas-malasan dan diselonjorkannya kakinya ke atas sofa kecil yang tersedia di dekat kursi kantornya yang besar dan empuk. "_allô_? " ucapnya dengan suara berat khas nya.

"_Chéri_, aku sudah menyewa mata-mata professional untuk mengawasi putri kita! Jenius bukan? " Terdengar suara yang sangat dikenali oleh Jiraiya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan istrinya yang tampak menawan dan anggun dari luar tapi aneh kepribadiannya. Kadang ia sendiri bingung, bagaimana bisa dirinya yang freak dengan Tsunade bisa menghasilkan Sakura yang sangat-sangat anggun dan pendiam.

Tunggu, apa tadi istrinya bilang? Mata-mata? Dari semua tumpukan pekerjaannya itu, istrinya masih bisa memikirkan soal mata-mata? Oke, mungkin ia terlalu meremehkan kegilaan istrinya.

"Eng... _chéri_, aku rasa kita tak perlu sampai memata-matai Sakura juga deh... "

Berikutnya, suara keras dari istrinya di seberang telefon membuat Jiraiya harus menutup telinganya keras-keras. Sepertinya percuma, huh?

* * *

_"He was never in my vocabulary. Until one day he became the only word i know. "_

* * *

Sakura berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak kecil di sebuah taman alam yang terletak persis di sebuah gunung. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk pergi kesana dengan semua supir yang dimilikinya, bukan? Sang supir yang tau bahwa nona mudanya ini tak ingin diganggu maka bergegas pergi pulang ke rumah, bahkan sebelum Sakura memerintahkannya. Rintik hujan turun menemaninya, bersamaan dengan aroma _petrichor _yang tercium di sekitarnya. Sebuah garis lengkungan di bibirnya terbentuk ketika aroma kesukaannya itu tercium.

"Jangan suka hujan-hujanan. Nanti sakit. " Rintik-rintik hujan berhenti menerpanya, seiring dengan sebuah jaket yang menutupi kepalanya dan seorang pemuda tinggi tegap di hadapannya, sedang tersenyum kepadanya. "_Hisashiburi_, Sakura. " ucapnya lagi.

Gadis beramahkota merah muda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, menanggapi sapaan dari sang pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Onyx milik Sasuke menatap Sakura, masih dengan seulas senyuman di wajah tampannya. Bingung harus mengatakan apa. Padahal, ia sudah berpikir mati-matian apa saja yang harus ia katakan jikalau suatu hari ia bertemu Sakura lagi. _Damn, kenapa harus jadi canggung gini sih?_ umpatnya kesal dalam hati. "Lho, hujannya berhenti. " Refleks Sasuke berkata ketika tetesan air hujan tak lagi mengenai kulitnya, tinggal menyisakan _petrichor _yang tercium dimana-mana.

Kepala Sakura menengadah, menatap ke arah langit yang kini mulai dihiasi dengan awan-awan putih yang seakan-akan mengusir awan-awan hitam untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Sebuah pelangi ikut menemani awan-awan itu, tak mau kalah untuk turut menghiasi langit di sore itu sepertinya. "Indah... " Ucap Sakura kemudian memejamkan matanya seperti biasa ketika ia merasa nyaman dengan semuanya. Sasuke mengikuti Sakura, ikut memejamkan matanya, merasakan sepoian angin yang terasa seperti membelainya.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Sasuke merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kamera SLR. "Aku suka fotografi tapi aku tak berniat untuk menjadi fotografer. Hanya sekedar hobby saja. " jelas Sasuke saat melihat tatapan bertanya-tanya dari Sakura. Dengan cepat, ia mengabadikan pemandangan indah itu. Ada perasaan nyaman yang menyelimuti hatinya. Melihat pelangi setelah hujan, bersama dengan seorang gadis yang diam-diam kau incar dan sukai, dan juga _petrichor _yang menyebar dimana-mana. Ini semua terasa sangat indah dan menenangkan baginya.

"Senyum, Sakura! "

CKREK

Dan wajah polos Sakura yang sedang menengok ke arahnya, disertai pelangi dan langit sore yang kejinggaan menghiasi latar belakangnya. Sebuah foto yang indah. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat hasil fotonya lalu tertawa saat melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah sedikit dan terlihat ingin protes karena tiba-tiba memfotonya. "Hapus foto aneh itu, Sasukeee. " katanya, setengah merengek dengan wajah memohon yang pastinya langsung dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Sasuke. "Ini tidak aneh, Sakuraaa. " jawabnya, masih dengan tertawa.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah melihat Sasuke yang kini sudah memotret berbagai macam objek seperti rumput yang basah, pepohonan yang dedaunannya masih tersisa tetesan air hujan, dan masih banyak lagi. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat ini. Sebuah anomali. Ya, memang anomali jika dirinya merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya. Ia tak bisa begitu saja merasa nyaman dengan orang asing, apalagi orang yang baru saja dikenalnya secara tak disengaja. Tapi ini berbeda, ia merasa sangat nyaman bersama dengan Sasuke. Ia seperti bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah lama dicarinya, seseorang yang mengerti dirinya sepenuhnya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, seseorang yang mampu membuat sifat pendiamnya itu seperti menguap seketika dan membuat hatinya seakan menghangat.

Bersama dengan Sasuke, ia merasakan anomali itu.

Ponsel Sasuke tiba-tiba saja bergetar, membuat pemuda itu terpaksa harus menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menitipkan kameranya kepada Sakura, agar dirinya leluasa untuk membalas pesan atau apalah itu yang membuat ponselnya bergetar. Dirogohnya kantongnya dan dilihatnya bahwa ia mendapat satu buah e-mail dari Naruto.

_Jangan lupa dengan misimu mendapatkan Sakura. Kita ini kan mahasiswa krisis...errr kau taulah. Krisis ekonomi hehehe. Kalau bertemu dia, dekati saja ya dengan cara-cara yang telah aku ajarkan padamu. Jangan sampai ia memilih orang lain karena nanti 'harta karun' kita kabur-_- Berjuanglah Teme!_

_Dobe_

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang sibuk melihat-lihat isi kameranya. Haruskah ia melakukan ini? Sasuke menggeleng mantap lalu dibiarkannya e-mail dari sahabatnya itu dan mulai berjalan ke arah Sakura seakan-akan ia tak pernah merencanakan semuanya.

"Sejak kapan kau suka fotografi, Sasuke? " tanya Sakura penasaran sambil terus melihat-lihat hasil foto Sasuke. Sasuke ikut duduk di samping Sakura, diatas sebuah batu alam yang cukup besat bagi keduanya untuk diduduki. "Dari kelas 1 SMP. Entah kenapa, menurutku fotografi itu menarik. Sbuah foto bisa mengungkapkan 1000 kata asal kau tau. " Sasuke mencabut asal-asalan rumput di hadapannya, sekedar iseng.

"Sakura. "

"Hm? "

"Jadilah kekasihku. "

"Eh? "

* * *

_"A kiss is just a kiss, until you find the one you love. A hug is just a hug, until you find the one you've always been thinking of. A dream is just a dream, until it comes true. Love was just a word, until i heard it from **you**. "_

* * *

Hubungan antara Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mencapai sampai 1 bulan. Hampir seisi Jepang mengetahui hal itu. Siapa orang yang tak tau bahwa putri pengusaha terkenal terkaya kedua di dunia yang hartanya tak akan habis meskipun sampai 15 turunan itu telah menambatkan hatinya kepada seorang pemuda yang diketahui berasal dari keluarga yang cukup terpandang juga? Kedua orang tua Sakura pun menggelar pesta berhari-hari, semua _header _majalah dan koran dihiasi oleh nama Sasuke dan Sakura 4 minggu berturut-turut, depan pintu gerbang rumah Sakura juga dipenuhi oleh wartawan selama 4 minggu berturut-turut.

Sepertinya seluruh warga Jepang telah menunggu-nunggu kapan hati sang Tuan Putri ini jatuh hati, eh?

Semuanya berjalan begitu lancar dan 'meriah' sampai akhirnya...

"Sasu, ponselmu bergetar nih. " teriak Sakura saat keduanya sedang bermain-main air di sekitar air terjun dekat gunung, tempat pertama kali Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang asyiknya menikmati derasnya air terjun tak mendengar hal itu sehingga Sakura mendesah pasrah. Mana bisa ia mengganggu Sasuke disaat ia sedang nyaman-nyamannya seperti itu?

Didorong dengan rasa penasarannya yang besar, Sakura membuka ponsel Sasuke yang bebas dari password itu. Tanpa sengaja, tangannya memencet bagian e-mail dan sebuah e-mail lama dari Naruto, yang diketahui Sakura sebagai sahabat Sasuke, terbuka dengan suksesnya.

_Jangan lupa dengan misimu mendapatkan Sakura. Kita ini kan mahasiswa krisis...errr kau taulah. Krisis ekonomi hehehe. Kalau bertemu dia, dekati saja ya dengan cara-cara yang telah aku ajarkan padamu. Jangan sampai ia memilih orang lain karena nanti 'harta karun' kita kabur-_- Berjuanglah Teme!_

_Dobe_

Bola mata emerald itu melebar, seiring dengan air mata yang seakan-akan terus mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Misi? Harta karun? Jadi selama ini Sasuke memanfaatkannya? Jadi semua ini hanya pura-pura? Sakit. Rasanya seperti ditikam ribuan belati mengingat semua kebahagiaan yang ia jalani bersama Sasuke hanyalah bagian dari misinya saja. Bagian dari misinya untuk mendapatkan hadiah uang dari ayahnya!

"Sasuke tak menyayangiku, huh? " gumamnya disertai sebuah isakan kecil. Ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini, benar-benar ingin menangis.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Sasuke datang dengan sebuah handuk yang bertengger di lehernya. Wajah mendadak bingung melihat Sakura yang menangis sembari memegang ponselnya. _Jangan-jangan..._ Perasaan buruk hinggap di pikirannya. "Sakura? kau kenapa? " tanya Sasuke. Tangannya hendak menyentuh pipi Sakura ketika tiba-tiba gadis itu menepis tangannya. Lemah, namun cukup kuat untuk membuat tangannya menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bilang?! Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu Uchiha Sasuke! Kenapa hah? Kenapa kau begitu tega menyakiti gadis polos sepertiku? Kenapa kau begitu tega menjadikan semua kebahagiaan yang kukira murni itu hanya sebagai bagian dari misi busukmu itu?! Kenapa Sasuke?! " Sakura berteriak lantang, mengeluarkan emosi yang terpendam di dasar hatinya.

Jujur, Sasuke kaget dengan sikap Sakura dan teriakannya barusan. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat gadis itu marah padanya. Yang ia tau, Sakura adalah gadis yang lembut dan sangat bukan dirinya untuk berteriak ketika marah. Satu kesimpulan, gadis ini memang benar-benar sangat marah.

"Jangan diam saja Sasuke! Jawab aku! " teriak Sakura lagi, kali ini dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua sisi pipinya.

Sasuke tertunduk. Semua hal yang dikatakan Sakura itu benar. Ia merasa benar-benar sebagai seorang brengsek sekarang. Ia merasa bahwa ia tak pantas untuk berbicara ataupun menatap gadis di hadapannya ini, apalagi memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah bergetar hebat.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras sukses mendarat di pipi putihnya, menampilkan sisa kemerahan yang terasa perih. Namun seperih apapun luka itu, Sasuke yakin pasti lebih perih luka yang telah ia berikan kepada Sakura. "Kita putus kan, Sasu? Terimakasih untuk semua kebahagiaan **palsu**nya. " Bisa dilihat bahwa gadis itu memaksakan senyumnya. _Jangan. Jangan senyum yang ini Sakura. Jangan senyum yang disertai air mata kesedihan! _teriak Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali berbicara kepada Sakura, menjelaskan semuanya. Hanya saja lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menjelaskan dan lebih kelu lagi untuk berteriak, menahan gadis itu untuk pergi dari sisinya.

"Sakit ya... " gumamnya sambil mengelus pipinya yang kemerahan.

* * *

_"She wanted to be your everything, but ended up making her feel like **nothing**_ _" _

* * *

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mencari usaha untuk bisa bertemu ataupun setidaknya berbicara dengan gadis itu. Melihat sebentar pun tak apa, setidaknya ia tau bagaimana keadaan gadis itu. Koran-koran tak memasang berita tentang kejadian putusnya. Sepertinya Sakura tak membuka mulut tentang itu, atau mungkin gadis itu sudah berpikir bahwa semuanya tak pernah terjadi. Kembali menjadi orang asing.

Tidak. Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin seperti ini. Ia harus memperjuangkan cintanya bagaimanapun juga. Ia tak mau membiarkan Sakura pergi begitu saja hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. Sasuke tak menyangkal bahwa itu memang salahnya. Ia akui itu semua berkat kebodohannya, ia akui itu semua salahnya, dan sungguh ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia sangat mencintai gadis _petrichor _itu.

Ribuan kali ia mencoba untuk menelefon gadis bersurai merah muda itu namun hasilnya nihil! Sama sekali tak diangkat bahkan dimatikan!

"Bagaimana Teme? " tanya Naruto sambil mengisi gelas alkoholnya yang telah kosong. Ia berteriak lantang, meminta 3 botol _vodka _kesukaannya. Bau khas alkohol telah tercium dari mulutnya namun sepertinya pemuda berambut kuning itu masih memiliki setengah kesadarannya.

Sasuke menggeleng pasrah. Diteguknya alkohol yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Dari ia mengenal Sasuke, sampai sekarang, Naruto bersumpah ia tak pernah melihat sahabatnya sefrustasi ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang Haruno Sakura yang errr- oke ia akui bahwa Sakura itu cantik, membuat sahabatnya yang notabene seorang _cover boy _untuk majalah-majalah terkenal ini sangat frustasi seperti seorang zombie hidup?

4 gelas _vodka _kosong tertata rapi di samping Sasuke tapi tak terlihat sedikitpun gerak yang menunjukan bahwa pemuda itu akan berhenti meneguk minuman keras tersebut.

Naruto menatap horror sahabatnya. Buru-buru ia membayar bill dan memapah Sasuke yang jika dibiarkan maka akan kehilangan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. "Ayo Teme, kau ini sudah banyak minum. Duh kok kau ini berat sekali sih. " Naruto terlihat kesusahan memapah Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menunduk sambil terkadang menggumamkan nama Sakura.

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakura! "

"Heh Teme! Jangan teriak-teriak. Malu diliat orang tau! Shikamaru, bantu aku dong! " Tangan Naruto yang kosong menarik-narik lengan Shikamaru yang entah berasal darimana, namun ada di sampingnya.

"Tch, merepotkan dasar. Cinta itu merepotkan, makanya jangan jatuh cinta. "_  
_

"Yeee itu mah emang kau nya aja yang tidak normal. "

* * *

_"Im not perfect. I'll annoy you, say stupid things & take them back. But put that all aside, you'll never find a **person **that cares & love you more than i do. " _

* * *

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menengok ke arah sahabatnya yang hanya sibuk melempar batu-batu 'malang' ke air hingga tenggelam ke dasar. _Jahat amat sih._ pikirnya. Semenjak putusnya Sasuke dengan Sakura, pemuda itu terlihat kosong. Seakan-akan seluruh hidupnya berpusat di gadis merah muda itu. Mereka kini berada di taman alam, tepatnya di bagian air terjunnya yang Naruto ketahui tempat SasuSaku jalin hubungan terus putusnya disini juga. Agak aneh memang, mengingat Sasuke yang bersikeras untuk pergi ke tempat ini meskipun tau bahwa tempat ini mempunyai banyak kenangannya dengan Sakura yang pastinya akan mencabik-cabik hatinya dari dalam.

"_Baka._ " gumam Naruto pelan, tak sampai terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Tap tap

Sebuah langkah pelan tertangkap di indra pendengaran keduanya. Pelan, namun terdengar ditempat yang sepi seperti itu. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda muncul dibalik pepohonan, dengan wajah polosnya. Emeraldnya masih terfokus kepada bunga yang digenggamnya sehingga tak sempat untuk melihat dan menyadari keberadaan kedua pemuda yang kini sudah terpaku menatapnya.

"Sakura... Sakura! " Sasuke berlari, merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat, membuat gadis itu tak mampu melepaskan dirinya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura, menahan gadis itu untuk pergi dari sisinya. "Sakura, dengarkan. Dengarkan aku sebentar. "

"Apalagi sih yang mau didengar? " Bibir gadis itu terbuka, mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan nada yang sangat ketus. Menyakitkan memang bagi Sasuke, namun baginya lebih sakit lagi jika gadis itu menghilang dari sudut pandangannya. "Dengar Sakura, aku berani bersumpah dengan seluruh nyawaku bahwa aku, Uchiha Sasuke, sangat mencintaimu. Semua itu salah paham! "

"Salah paham apa? Kau ini maunya apa sih Sasuke? Tak puas telah melihatku menangis di hadapanmu?! " Tatapan dingin Sakura berubah menjadi melunak, disertai dengan beberapa butir air mata di sudut matanya. "Sakura, kuakui itu salahku. Tapi sungguh, kau telah salah paham. Naruto memang mengirimku e-mail itu tapi aku mengabaikannya karena aku mencintaimu! " terang Sasuke mati-matian.

Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil milik Sakura. Tak taukah Sasuke bahwa saat ia memeluknya, dengan segala kekuatannya Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Sasuke balik? Tak taukah Sasuke bahwa hanya dengan ia muncul di jarak pandang Sakura, ia mampu membuka semua luka di hati Sakura?

"J-jangan bohong Sasuke! Ka-kau menyakitiku tau... sakit... " lirih Sakura.

"C_héri_, aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku tidak berbohong. Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan? " Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang memandang Sakura pasrah. Ia lelah, benar-benar lelah. Sasuke menyerah, jika memang gadis di hadapannya ini tak ingin kembali padanya maka tak apa. Asal Sakura bahagia, ya asal Sakura bahagia.

"Hey hey jangan saling menyerah gitu dong! Tunggu, Sakura-chan, eng... boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Oke, jadi begini... " Naruto pun menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal Sasuke melihat koran, Sakura yang mengantar Sasuke ke kampus, semuanya! Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung, pemuda itu juga menceritakan bagaimana idiotnya Sasuke setelah ditinggal oleh Sakura dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura tertawa geli sesaat.

"Jadi bagaimana _chéri_? Kau masih tak percaya padaku? " Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia siap jika gadis ini memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Setidaknya ia telah berusaha.

Tanpa disangkanya, Sakura tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sasuke. "_Je t'aime_, Sasuke. "_  
_

"J_e t'aime trop_, Sakura. " Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah sempurna Sasuke disertai rona kemerahan di wajah Sakura.

"Lah bagaimana denganku? "

"Kau dengan temanku yang ada di Prancis saja, dia akan pulang kesini kok. "

"Hah?! "

"Memang dia mau? "

"Sasuuu hahaha. "

* * *

_"My point is, there are a lot of people in the world. No one ever sees everything the same way you do. So when you find one person who gets a couple of things, especially if they're important ones... "_

* * *

Sang pemuda tampak rapi dengan jas putihnya. Ia menunggu sang pengantin wanita yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya disertai dengan suara dentingan piano. Degup jantung kedua mempelai itu terdengar meriah, semeriah nuansa tempat pernikahan itu berlangsung. Sesampainya di altar, sang gadis tersenyum anggun dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Sekarang kuresmikan kalian sebagai sepasang suami-istri. " Ucapan terakhir sang pendeta, diikuti oleh kedua mempelai yang saling mencium, dan sorak kebahagiaan dari para hadirin yang datang. Para gadis yang ada di gedung itu langsung berkerumun melihat gerak sang pengantin wanita yang akan melempar bunganya. Tentu semuanya tau kan tentang mitos yang mengatakan bahwa yang mendapat bunga pengantin akan segera bertemu jodohnya atau menyusul menikah dalam satu minggu ini?

"Sasu, jangan memotret terus. Ayo kita haru- lho? " Karangan bunga pengantin itu mendarat mulus di tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu bingung sesaat. Seketika pupil matanya melebar dan ia tersenyum lebar. "Tanpa berebut, aku pun dapat huh? " tawanya.

"Sakura, kau tau kan mitosnya? Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita menikah? " Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sakura, mengingatkan gadis itu kepada tetangganya dulu saat ia tinggal di Prancis selama 1 tahun karena tugas Ayahnya, Rock Lee.

"Kau saja sendiri, wek. " Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya lalu pergi memberikan selamat kepada sahabat _blonde_nya yang telah berhasil mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. "_Félicitation,_ Ino! Semua ini persis seperti apa yang kubayangkan! " bisik Sakura sambil tertawa-tawa diikuti oleh Ino. Sai tersenyum maklum melihat kedua gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Sakura, kita menyusul ya... " rengek Sasuke sambil menarik-narik tangan Sakura.

"Iya, tapi kapan-kapan. " Dan gelak tawa terdengar dari bibir Sai dan Ino.

Di lain sisi...

"Hinata, kita menikahnya besok ya! Kalau orang tuamu tak setuju, kita kawin lari saja! "

"EH?! "

"Lho Hinata bangun! Jangan pingsan! Aduh bagaimana ini?! "

* * *

_"If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, i'll stay there forever. "_

* * *

Pernikahan itu dilangsungkan di sebuah kota kecil berbukit-bukit, dekat Dinan, Prancis. Suasana pesta itu bisa dibilang cukup 'sederhana' dengan 1000 orang yang diundang di pesta itu. Semua perlengkapan pastinya melebihi kata lengkap dan pesta yang dibuat oleh sang pengusaha besar itu tak pernah jauh dari kata 'luar biasa'. Kedua mempelai itu masih terlihat gugup meskipun sang pendeta telah sampai di kalimat terakhirnya. Uchiha Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menengok ke arah Naruto, berusaha mencari penyemangatan dari sahabat kuningnya itu. Bukan penyemangatan yang ia dapat, malah wajah Naruto yang sedang berlinang air mata haru. _Dobe ngapain pake nangis segala sih? Klise abis _kata innernya. _  
_

Haruno Sakura yang akan segera berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Sakura juga tak henti-hentinya memainkan jarinya, kebiasaannya ketika ia merasa takut ataupun gugup. Meskipun sebenarnya ia gugup, wajahnya itu tetap tersirat dengan ketenangan. Suatu hal biasa yang sudah diwariskan dari _grand-mère _nya. Ia ingat saat kecil, wanita tua yang tetap terlihat anggun dan penuh karisma itu berkata padanya bahwa ketenangan adalah kunci dari setiap kemenangan dan kebahagiaan. Seulas senyum terlihat di bibirnya saat ia mengingat kenangan-kenangan lamanya bersama _grand-mère _nya yang telah lama meninggal dunia.___  
_

"Sekarang kuresmikan kalian sebagai sepasang suami-istri. " Sebuah kata terakhir yang mampu membuat semua kegugupan kedua mempelai itu menghilang. Dengan sekali gerak, tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya, menjadi pendamping hidupnya dalam setiap detik kehidupannya sampai ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

"Lho Sasu?! " Wajah Sakura berubah bingung ketika Sasuke berlari menariknya keluar dari bangunan tua mewah yang berfungsi sebagai tempat pernikahan mereka. Mereka telah sampai diluar bangunan itu dan aroma _petrichor _menguar, menyerap ke dalam setiap kumpulan ion-ion oksigen di udara. Bahu gadis bersurai merah muda itu yang semua menegang, seketika menjadi rileks. Gadis itu tersenyum. Sasuke memang sangat mengerti dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berlutut di depan Sakura, menggenggam salah satu tangan gadis itu seakan tak ingin melepaskannya untuk selamanya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam bola mata Emerald milik Sakura dan ia mulai tersenyum menyadari kebingungan yang terpancar dari Emerald itu.

"Sasu ad- "

"Sakura... maukah kau berjanji untuk setia mendampingiku, dalam setiap detik di hidupku, dalam setiap hembusan nafasku, dalam setiap kedipan mataku, sampai akhirnya detikku telah habis, nafasku telah berhenti, dan mataku telah terpejam selama-lamanya? " tanya pemuda itu.

"Tadi kan sudah di- "

"Jawab saja Sakura. " Ada nada gelisah yang terdengar dari pekataan Sasuke barusan.

Sakura ikut berlutut dan tangan satunya menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu menggenggam erat tangan satunya. Matanya terpejam sebelum akhirnya Emerald indah itu kembali terlihat. "Aku berjanji untuk setia mendampingimu, dalam setiap detik di hidupmu, dalam setiap hembusan nafasmu, dalam setiap kedipan matamu, sampai akhirnya- ah tidak, aku akan terus mendampingimu selama-lamanya meskipun detikmu telah habis, nafasmu telah berhenti, dan matamu telah terpejam selama-lamanya. " Senyum menenangkan merekah di bibir ranum Sakura, memberikan suatu ketenangan sendiri bagi Sasuke.

Perlahan wajah pemuda raven itu mendekat, seiring dengan _petrichor _yang tak henti-hentinya menemani mereka.

* * *

_"Falling in love with him/her is something i hadn't expected. But being in love with with him/her is something i couldn't stop even if i tried. "_

* * *

"Mama, inikah makam _grand-mère _dan _grand-père_? " Seorang bocah berwajah bulat berambut sekelam malam bertanya kepada Ibunya yang sedang menatap rindu kedua buah gundukan tanah yang tertata rapi serta ditumbuhi dengan rumput-rumput diatasnya. Satu buah nisan lebar yang mewakilkan kedua buah makam itu tertancap kokoh diatas tanah meskipun usianya telah lebih dari puluhan tahun.

Wanita yang berambut sama seperti sang anak tersebut mengangguk dengan seulas senyum di wajah cantiknya.

"Mama, kenapa wangi makam _grand-mère _dan_grand-père_ wanginya seperti wangi tanah sehabis hujan? Padahal hujan kan belum turun selama seminggu ini. " Tanya sang anak lagi ketika keduanya sedang berjalan di sebuah jalan setapak, mengarah ke luar pemakaman yang bisa dibilang termasuk sangat sederhana untuk dua orang yang kini sudah tertidur tenang di dalam gundukan tanah tadi._  
_

Sekali lagi, wanita berusia sekitar 25 tahunan itu kembali tersenyum kepada sang anak yang menurutnya sudah banyak bertanya itu. "Karena seumur hidup mereka, keduanya selalu terhubung dengan hujan dan _petrichor,_ aroma tanah sehabis hujan. Taukah kau, Gèrard? Bahwa katanya, saat _grand-mère _dan_grand-père_ meninggal, mereka tidak benar-benar hilang dari dunia ini. Mereka berdua, menjadi dua tetes rintik hujan terakhir, yang menjadi sumber dari aroma _petrichor._ "

Kedua bola mata onyx bulat milik bocah bernama Gèrard itu berbinar kagum. "Benarkah? "

Sang Ibu mengangguk dan kepalanya menengadah ke atas langit. Rintik hujan mulai turun, membasahi jalan setapak yang sedang mereka tapaki. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati tetesan air hujan yang seakan bersahabat dengannya.

"Karena cinta mereka, akan selalu abadi... "

**REST IN PEACE**

**UCHIHA SASUKE-UCHIHA SAKURA**

**XXXX-XXXX, XXXX-XXXX**

**_Because their love still remain in our hearts and in__ raindrops_** **  
**

Pernahkah kau sesekali menyempatkan dirimu untuk berdiri dibawah hujan? Karena siapa tau... hujan akan menuntunmu ke arah cinta sejatimu, seperti hujan menuntun Uchiha Sasuke kepada Haruno Sakura.

_Selama masih ada petrichor yang menguar, maka Sasuke dan Sakura akan selalu ada._

* * *

_"Find someone who** isn't afraid** to admit that they **miss you**. Someone who knows that you're **not perfect**, but **treats you as if you are**. Someone whose biggest fear is **losing you**. One who gives their heart **completely**. Someone who says **i love you **and** means it**. Last but not the least, find someone you wouldn't mind waking up with you in the morning, seeing your **wrinkles** and your **gray hair**, but **still falls in love with you all over again**. "_

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Sasori: "Tunggu! Tunggu! Ini belum habis! Peranku masa hanya segitu sih? Jadi aku tidak datang ke pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke bejat yang telah mengambil adik tersayangku itu?! Apa-apaan ini? Lho? Hei! Hei! Dengarkan aku! Hei kalian semua! "

**Sambungan terputus...**

* * *

**REAL FIN**

* * *

**Language Lesson:**

**_Allô: _"Halo" dalam bahasa Prancis saat mengangkat telefon.**

**___Grand-mère: _"Nenek" dalam bahasa Prancis.**

**_____Merci: _"Terimakasih" dalam bahasa Prancis.**

**_______Mère: _"Ibu" dalam bahasa Prancis.**

**_________Chéri: _"Sayang" dalam bahasa Prancis.**

**___________Hisashiburi: _"Lama tak berjumpa" dalam bahasa Jepang.**

**_____________Je t'aime-trop: _"Aku mencintaimu" - "Aku mencintaimu juga" dalam bahasa Prancis.**

**_______________Félicitation: _"Selamat" dalam bahasa Prancis.**

**_________________Grand-père: _"Kakek" dalam bahasa Prancis.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Soal 'X' itu pikir sendiri aja ya soalnya entar bikin bingung.-. Hehehe makasih**

**Wahahaha akhirnya berakhir juga oneshoot abal ini. Maafkan Gwendy ya yang emang ngga bisa nulis cerita jadi ya begini deh hasilnya, oneshoot abal yang berani-beraninya menuhin FFn-_-v Maaf maaf (_ _) Terimakasih sudah mau membuang-buang waktu anda untuk membaca, reviewnya boleh? ;) Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaaa**

**HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY. BUT HERE'S MY FICTION, SO REVIEW MAYBE? **

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER ;P**


End file.
